beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Cetus WD145RS
Grand Cetus WD145ES (known in Japan as Grand Ketos WD145RS) is an unreleased, special, Dual-Colored Beyblade, featured on the Random Booster 5 in Japan. Since Grand Cetus was released in two shades of Bright and Shadow, it has two spin tracks, Tornado 125, and WD145. The other version is Grand Cetus T125RS. Face Bolt: Cetus/Ketos The face represents the whale, Cetus.﻿ Energy Ring: Cetus/Ketos Cetus' Energy Ring comes in white and blue. It has a wave pattern, along with two fish tails at the sides. Fusion Wheel: Grand The Grand Wheel is a bigger Burn wheel, with more detail. It doesn't exactly have a complex design, but it is an ok stamina wheel. It is too light to provide any decent defence capabillities and instead is a worse version of the burn wheel due to the separate indents in the wheel creating some recoil. Spin Track: Wide Defense 145 Wide Defense 145 is a lot like Eternal Defense 145, but ED is free spinning, and WD is stable, giving more protection from uppercuts. Like ED145, it features 3 'wings' that sit on the spin track to protect it from low attackers. The disadvantage of the wing on WD145 is that they are locked onto the track, and no longer spin freely. This creates a lot of recoil when hit by low attackers, and often sends the owner of WD145 either flying or dangerously off balance. One advantage WD145 has over the free-spinning ED145 is that now beys are less likely to get caught in the 'hooks' at the end of each wing. This will stop a lot of self-KO's that ED145 provided. The T125 spin track that comes with the alternate version of Grand Ketos is less flawed and is reccomended over this version, which comes with WD145. Performance Tip: RS﻿ RS (Rubber Sharp) is disbutably the best defense performance tip out there and is only available with the beys Grand Ketos WD145RS and Grand Ketos T125RS. Like the name suggests, it is a version of the sharp performance tip that comes with beys such as Flame Sagittario C145S and Storm Aries 125S but is made of rubber, and the shape is more like BS. The rubber creates a lot of friction with the stadium floor thus making is very difficult to move the bey around or knock it over, much less knock it out of the stadium. It also moves very little and stays mostly centered in the middle of the stadium, providing further protection from attacking beys. Because the tip is made of rubber, it has very little stamina like all the rubber tips, but due to there not being much surface area in contact with the stadium floor, it does have more stamina than the other rubber tips. The large amount of friction that RS creates also fixes the main problem affecting the sharp series of tips---poor balance. Altogether RS is an great tip but every blader should own multiples as RS wears down after extensive use and defense will be reduced. Gallery Grand Ketos.jpg|Grand Ketos WD145RS Grand Ketos View.gif|Grand Ketos WD145RS wd145rsBottom.jpg|Grand Ketos WD145RS bottom view. GK.jpg|Grand Ketos WD145RS and Grand Ketos T125RS GrandKetos_Package.jpg|Chinese Package. Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Merchandise Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblades